english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Roger Craig Smith
Roger Craig Smith (born August 11, 1975) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Ezio Auditore da Firenze in Assassin's Creed II. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2013-2016) - Steve Rogers/'Captain America', AIM Lieutenant (ep11), AIM Self-Destruct System (ep40), Atlantean Soldier (ep50), Boy (ep52), Computer (ep34), Computer (ep35), Computer Voice (ep15), Ernesto Gambonno (ep24), Goon#1 (ep55), Grim Reaper (ep28), Guard#2 (ep41), Hungarian Teen (ep44), Hydra Agent (ep4), Joey, Luigi Gambonno (ep24), Nano Bots (ep23), Nightmare Winter Soldier (ep47), Radioactive Man (ep44), Reactor Voice (ep27), Rock Trolls (ep36), Talk Show Host (ep57), Television Announcer (ep38), Torgo (ep18), Tourist#1 (ep31), Tricarrier Computer (ep32), Vamp#1 (ep13), Village Elder (ep37) *Clarence (2014) - Belson, Percy, Bully (ep4), Little Girl (ep2), Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2007) - Additional Voices *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014-2015) - Steve Rogers/Captain America, Veteran Captain America (ep47), Young Captain America (ep47) *Sofia the First (2013) - Luciano (ep17) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Phillip Lawson/Captain Marvel, Shield Agent (ep42), Shield Agent (ep50) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Dax (ep1), Malty Brown (ep10), Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2015) - Steve Rogers/Captain America *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Forge, Hellion/Julian Keller, Kamal (ep9), Additional Voices *Young Justice (2011) - Prince Orm (ep8) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United (2014) - Steve Rogers/'Captain America' 'Movies' *Planes (2013) - Ripslinger, Additional Voices *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - Bolt, Stone *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Sonic the Hedgehog Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Bleach (2014) - Shinji Hirako (ep366), Stealth Force Member (ep366) *Iron Man (2011) - Agent B (ep2), Air-Traffic Controller 2 (ep3), Kawashima (ep4), Professor Yamaguchi (ep3), Trainee 2 (ep1) *Monster (2009-2010) - Martin, Mr. Jibo (ep22), Rich Man (ep23) *Naruto: Shippūden (2014-2016) - Deidara, Bisuke (ep240), Dan Kato, Guard (ep290), Medical Unit Guard *Wolverine (2011) - Agent Machida 'Movies - Dubbing' *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Gitai *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Sky Ninja Officer *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - King's Guardsman *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Temujin *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Deidara Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Marvel Avengers Initiative (2012) - S.H.I.E.L.D. Computer, Steve Rogers/Captain America 'Video Games' *300: March to Glory (2007) - Stelios, Various Arcadians *Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (2013) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Steve Rogers/Captain America *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - Steve Rogers/Captain America *Disney Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - Duke, Lift Ticket *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Francesco Bernoulli *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Bat-Mite *Lego Dimensions (2015) - The Riddler/Edward Nygma *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Worker in Peril *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Daredevil *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Human Torch, Steve Rogers/Captain America *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - FN-2000, First Order Pilot *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Sakkra Advisor (Announced) *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Bando, Towa *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Boom Jet, Lt. Woalf, Trap Shadow, Wixxon *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Da Pinchy *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Grik Sonosan, Heerimus, Nam-aK, Private Murtag *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Soldier *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Enemy Soldiers, Online Unit Soldiers *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Deidara *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Deidara *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Deidara *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Bartender *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) - Sonic the Hedgehog Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (59) *Years active on this wiki: 2007-2016. Category:American Voice Actors